Mors porta vitae
by Tigermieze
Summary: SPOILERWarnung für HP 7! Harry arbeitet als Auror und wird zu einer Vampirleiche gerufen. Kurz darauf, bei der Suche nach dem Vampir, sieht er einen verdächtig blassen Draco Malfoy.
1. Quid novi?

**Mors porta vitae – Der Tod, Pforte des Lebens**

**Disclaimer: **Charakter, Orte und was alles dazugehört, sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und den entsprechenden Firmen. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und erhebe auch sonst keinen Anspruch auf irgendetwas.

**Warnungen: **SPOILER! Band 7 (das letzte Kapitel wird ignoriert), sonst immer alle anderen Warnungen direkt vor dem jeweiligen Kapitel

**Mein Senf:** Hatte auch mal Lust etwas mit Vampiren zu schreiben.

**Kapitel 1: Quid novi? – Was des Neuen?**

Die Augen des kleinen Mädchen sind noch immer voller Schrecken, obwohl sie schon seid Stunden tot sein muss. Ihre goldenen Locken kleben durch das viele, bereits getrocknete Blut zusammen. Ihr Mund formt einen stummen Schrei. Es ist ein furchtbares Bild, ein so junges Mädchen so grausam zugerichtet zu sehen. Ihr Hals ist an der linken Seite aufgerissen als ob ein wildes Tier ihr die Kehle zerfetzen wollte. Doch das ist nicht das Schreckliste. Ihr Gesichtausdruck erweckt in mir viel mehr Bedauern als alles Andere.

„Es war recht offensichtlich ein Vampir. Ein junger Vampir der wahrscheinlich Hunger hatte. Ich habe schon andere Leichen gesehen und die hatten wirklich nur zwei kleine Löcher im Hals. Der hier muss noch ungeübt sein. Das bedeutet auch, dass sein Durst noch sehr stark ist. Wenigstens zwei bis drei Opfer pro Nacht.", sagt Lester. Er ist Anfang 30 und seine Haare beginnen sich zu verflüchtigen. Er ist kräftig aber nicht wirklich dick und ziemlich groß. Seinen Schnauzbart mag er selbst eigentlich nicht, aber er trägt ihn seiner Frau zu liebe, die diesen irgendwie sexy findet. Er ist immer freundlich und kann keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun. Obwohl er nicht mein Partner ist, arbeitete ich oft und gerne mit ihm.

„Wir haben also einen hungrigen und unerfahrenen Jungvampir in Londons Innenstadt, der nicht einmal vor kleinen Mädchen halt macht. Genau der richtige Fall für mich.", sage ich und meine es auch so. Nachdem Voldemort sich selbst erledigt hat und die meisten Todesser ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten haben, bin ich zu den Auroren gegangen. Ich konnte mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts wiederholen und ging dann in die Aurorenausbildung. Mein Heldenkomplex, Gutes zu tun, scheint immer noch eine bestimmende Größe meiner Persönlichkeit zu sein.

„Dann werde ich mal das Gebiet verwanzen. Vielleicht haben wir ja noch heute Nacht Glück. Immerhin… ", ich schaue auf meine Armbanduhr, „… noch 2 Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang. Solange soll auch das Team noch hier bleiben.", gebe ich meine Anweisungen. Kollektives Gebrumme bekomme ich dafür und einige gemurmelte „Sklaventreiber" und „Wäre ich doch nur in einer anderen Abteilung".

Ich grinse Lester nur an und mache mich aus dem Staub. Das Gebiet verwanzen bedeutet magische Scanner an Punkten anzubringen an denen ein Vampir vorbeikommen könnte. Der Scanner, so fern auf Vampire eingestellt, durchleuchtet die Leute und erkennt dann den Blutsauger. Sehr praktische kleine Dinger, leider sau teuer und sie erkennen nur bestimmte Gruppe von Lebewesen und nicht einzelne Personen. Da ich allerdings davon ausgehen kann, dass hier nicht zig tausende von Vampiren durch die Straßen wandern, dürfte es funktionieren.

In den vollen und belebten Straßen muss ich besonders vorsichtig sein. London schläft nie wirklich und selbst 4 Uhr morgens ist hier die Hölle los. In den ruhigeren Seitenstraßen ist es dann schon einfacher. Ich habe alle wichtigen Straßen mit Scanner versehen und schleiche mich nun in eine Seitenstraße und stelle mich in einen Hauseingang. Hier bin ich vor allen Blicken geschützt und könnte sofort apparieren wenn einer der Scanner Alarm schlägt. An meinem Handgelenk befindet sich der Empfänger. Wenn ich appariere wird dieser mich direkt zu dem Signal des Scanners bringen.

Entwickelt wird diese Technologie von George Weasley. Nach dem Tod seines Bruders, war er wie ausgetaucht. Er wurde ernst und sehr still. Er schloss sich mit mir den Auroren an, allerdings nicht im aktiven Dienst sondern in der Entwicklungsabteilung. Er arbeitete wie ein Besessener und brachte den technischen Standard der Abteilung in wenigen Monaten um Jahre voran. Arthur arbeitet eng mit ihm zusammen, weswegen viele der Geräte von Muggeltechnologie beeinflusst sind. Den Laden der Zwillinge führen nun Ginny und Ron. Es läuft so gut, dass sie inzwischen auch Läden in anderen Ländern haben. All das bringt den Weasleys natürlich einen Haufen Geld. Sie sind jetzt reich. Als stiller Gesellschafter bekomme ich immer noch erschreckend hohe Zinsen. Ich kann mir also vorstellen was das Geschäft so abwirft. Aber ich musste ja auch noch nie wirklich unter Geldmangel leiden. Zumindest nicht magisches Geld. Das Ministerium hat mir eine großzügige Summe zukommen lassen. Sie meinten es wäre so was wie Kopfgeld für Voldemort. Ich habe mich nie beschwert.

Überhaupt ist mein Leben langsam in ruhigere Bahnen geraten. Mein Job verschafft mir zwar noch ab und zu das ein oder andere Abenteuer, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist es sehr geregelt. Es gibt manchmal Wochen in denen einfach gar nichts passiert und selbst der ganze liegen gebliebene Papierkram abgearbeitet ist. Dann muss ich nicht im Ministerium aufkreuzen und kann zu Hause bleiben.

Ich besuche dann meistens meine Freunde. Ich wohne ganz alleine im vollkommen sanierten Grimmauld Platz. Kreacher ist kurz nach dem Krieg gestorben. Es war für ihn einfach Zeit und er starb sehr glücklich mit dem Anhänger seines Herrn um den Hals. Ich lade oft meine Freunde ein und Teddy, Remus und Tonks Sohn, ist fester Bestandteil meines Alltags. Eigentlich lebt er bei Andromeda, seiner Großmutter, doch er ist so oft bei mir, dass er auch bei mir wohnen könnte. Er hat sogar sein eigenes Zimmer.

Doch wenn das Haus vollkommen leer ist, halte ich es manchmal nicht darin aus. Sirius Zimmer zum Beispiel habe ich nie angerührt. Genauso gibt es auch noch den Raum mit dem Stammbaum. Manchmal kommen da eben die Erinnerungen hoch. Sonst musste alles weichen. Selbst das Portrait von Misses Black ist verschwunden. Dafür musste ich allerdings die gesamte Wand einreisen und neu hochziehen.

Alles in Allem ist mein Leben recht normal. Nur eines wurmt mich etwas. Nach all den Dingen die geschehen sind, habe ich mich sehr verändert und es mit Ginny noch mal versucht. Doch es war einfach zu viel passiert und wir trennten uns wieder, blieben trotzdem gute Freunde. Sie ist inzwischen sogar verlobt und hat sich einen sehr netten Zauberer Namens Richard York gekrallt. Ich bin Trauzeuge und die Hochzeit steht bald an.

Seit der Trennung habe ich keine feste Beziehung mehr zustande gebracht. Nur gelegentliche Affären und One-Night-Stands sind alles. Ich habe meistens nur etwas mit Muggeln, weil Hexen einfach hysterisch auf mich reagieren. Bei Muggeln kann es nicht ernster werden, weil ich ihnen dann von der magischen Welt erzählen müsste. Dafür hat es bis jetzt bei noch keiner gereicht.

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als der Alarm von einem der Scanner an meinem Handgelenk losgeht. Allerdings muss ich nicht apparieren, da es der Scanner gleich vorne am Eingang der Seitenstraße, in der ich mich befinde, ist. Ich schaue schnell nach vorne und was ich dann sehe lässt mich einen Moment gefrieren. Ich habe ihn seit 5 fünf Jahren, seit dem letzten Kampf, nicht mehr gesehen doch ich brauche nur einen Bruchteil eines Augenblickes um ihn wieder zu erkennen. Das weißblonde Haar ist Alles was ich sehen muss. Draco Malfoy läuft gehetzt die Straße entlang.

Ich bin so verblüfft, dass ich nicht sofort reagieren kann. Erst als Malfoy an dem Seitenstraßeneingang vorbei ist und er so aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet kommt wieder Leben in meine Gliedmaßen.

Ich renne die Seitenstraße runter und schieße um die Ecke hinter Malfoy her. Leider komme ich durch die Menschenmassen nicht so schnell voran wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Immer wieder verliere ich den blonden Haarschopf aus den Augen, um ihn nur Sekunden später wieder zu entdecken, aber einige Meter weiter weg. Wie schafft Malfoy es nur, sich so schnell durch die Leute zu bewegen?

Plötzlich geht wieder der Alarm an meinem Handgelenk los. Es war ein Scanner am Ende der Straße, die ich gerade versuche runter zu rennen und als ich aufsehe, läuft genau in dem Moment Malfoy an diesem Scanner vorbei. Das kann kein Zufall sein.

Plötzlich biegt er in eine weitere Seitenstraße. Schwerer Fehler, jetzt erwische ich ihn. Doch als ich gehetzt in die Seitenstraße einschwenke, ist von dem vermeintlichen Vampir keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Er ist verschwunden und ich schätze mal, dass er appariert ist.

Das ist mal gar nicht gut. Es gibt nur recht wenige Vampire, die früher mal Zauberer waren – einfach weil Zauberer sich gegen Vampire zu wehr zu setzen wissen. Muggel rennen den Vampiren ahnungslos in die Arme, Zauberer nicht. Warum also ist Draco Malfoy, recht offensichtlich, der Vampir den wir suchen? Ganz zu schweigen, dass es die Sache verdammt kompliziert macht. Verwandelte Zauberer sollen ihre magischen Fähigkeiten nicht verlieren. Ich habe jetzt ein gewaltiges Problem am Hals und wenn ich mich nicht vorsah vielleicht auch noch bald einen Vampirschlund.

TBC


	2. In medias res

**Disclaimer: **Charakter, Orte und was alles dazugehört, sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und den entsprechenden Firmen. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und erhebe auch sonst keinen Anspruch auf irgendetwas.

**Warnungen: **Immer noch SPOILER. Sonst nichts Besonderes los. Vielleicht ein paar viele Zeitsprünge.

**Mein Senf:** Tja, da gibt es jetzt das nächste Kapitel. Ist leider noch nicht viel los, dafür im nächsten umso mehr. Reviewantworten am Ende. Viel Spaß!

**Widmung:** Das Kapitel widme ich der HP-Wiki. Für Vergessliche und Faule wie mich, ist das ein Geschenk Gottes!

**Zum Kapiteltitel:** Bedeutet so viel wie: Gleich zur Sache kommen. Aber nicht das was ihr jetzt denkt! Ferkel!

**Kapitel 2: In medias res – Mitten in die Dinge hinein**

Zum Aurorendasein gehört leider auch Papierkram und genau den mache ich gerade. Zum Glück kann man sich das Leben durch Magie viel leichter machen und ich muss nicht selbst schreiben, sondern habe eine magische Feder der man einfach alles diktiert. Man kann verstehen warum Rita Kimmkorn immer mit so einer gearbeitet hat. Nebenbei kann ich ganz gut die anderen Auroren beobachten, die alle in einer Traube, außerhalb meines Einzelbüros, um einen Schreibtisch stehen und aufgeregt diskutieren.

Eigentlich will ich wissen, warum die dort so einen Aufstand machen, aber leider muss ich erst diesen blöden Bericht fertig bekommen. Peter Sullivan, der Leiter des Aurorenbüros, will meinen Bericht so schnell wie möglich haben.

Während ich meinen Bericht schreibe, fühlt es sich irgendwie merkwürdig an zu wissen, dass da draußen ein zähnefletschender Draco Malfoy ist. Ich bin Malfoys Mutter nämlich wirklich dankbar dafür, dass sie mich damals nicht verraten hat. Außerdem sehe ich sie manchmal wie sie das Haus von Andromeda verlässt, weil sie Teddy besucht hat. Da fällt mir immer ein, dass auch sie nur eine sich sorgende Mutter ist.

Gleich nachdem ich den letzten Punkt gesetzt habe, marschiere ich aus meinem Büro und auf die Aurorengruppe zu. Ich drängle mich durch die anderen Auroren durch und bekomme einen Blick auf eine Fotoaufnahme in A4-Format. Sie zeigt einen Mann der kopfüber in der Luft schwebt. Sein Hals ist aufgeschnitten und unter ihm sammelt sich eine Blutlache. Als ob ich heute nicht schon genug Tode gesehen hätte.

„Ah, Harry. Denn hier haben wir gefunden, nach dem du weg bist. Da wir ja von einem Jungvampir ausgegangen sind, habe ich mal den Stadtteil nach weiteren Leichen absuchen lassen und wie du siehst, sind wir fündig geworden. Was hältst du davon?", fragt Lester, der sich auch gerade durch die Menge zu mir durchgekämpft.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass daran unser Vampir schuld ist. Warum sollte er dem Mann die Kehle aufschneiden?", frage ich Lester und auch mich. Er nickt nur während er auf das Foto schaut.

„Ich gebe meinen Bericht mal Sullivan. Er wird sicher noch heute eine Besprechung ansetzen.", sage ich und drehe mich weg um wieder in mein Büro zu verschwinden und den Bericht abzugeben.

...-...-...-...

„Nach deinem Bericht, Harry, haben wir sofort Leute nach Malfoy Manor geschickt. Die Malfoys haben unter Veritaserum angegeben, dass sie ihren Sohn seid mehreren Monaten nicht mehr gesehen haben. Sie sagten, er wäre sehr überstürzt ausgezogen und hätte sich dann nie wieder gemeldet. Alle versuche ihn zu finden seien im Sande verlaufen. Demnach ist Draco Malfoy jetzt unser Hauptverdächtiger. Ich schicke heute Nacht ein Team Auroren raus.", sagt Peter Sullivan, der Leiter des Aurorenbüros. Er ist groß, kräftig und inzwischen leicht dicklich, weil er nur noch selten Außeneinsätze hat. Aber in seiner aktiven Zeit muss er ein richtiger Draufgänger gewesen sein, was unzählige Narben an seinen Armen und in seinem Gesicht beweisen.

„Ich würde heute Nacht auch gern dabei sein, Sir.", sage ich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mich persönlich betrifft. Immerhin war Draco Malfoy mal mein Hogwarts Nemesis.

„Nein, Harry. Du warst letzte Nacht schon da draußen und jetzt den ganzen Tag im Büro. Ich will, dass du nach Hause gehst und dich ausruhst. Und das ist ein Befehl. Wenn mir zur Ohren kommt, dass dich einer meiner Leute gesehen hat, dann hetzt ich dir Susan auf den Hals.", sagt Sullivan mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen im Gesicht. Susan ist seine Frau und die stellt man sich am Besten als Nudelholz schwingenden Drachen vor.

„In Ordnung Chefchen.", gebe ich kleinlaut zurück. Vielleicht hat ja einer meiner Freunde Zeit für einen kleinen Besuch von mir.

...-...-...-...

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Keiner meiner Freunde hat Zeit. Alle sind sie beschäftigt. Selbst Teddy kann nicht vorbeikommen, weil er bei einem Freund übernachtet. Also sitze ich gerade in meiner Küche und überlege mir was ich machen könnte. Inzwischen ist es zwar auch schon fast 10 Uhr, doch schlafen kann ich nicht. Meine Gedanken kreisen die gesamte Zeit nur um meinen Fall und den blonden Malfoyspross.

Es macht mich beinah wahnsinnig zu wissen, dass da draußen ein Vampir ist, der vielleicht gerade Leute umbringt. Vampirismus an sich ist nicht illegal, aber das Töten von Menschen schon. Vampire müssen nicht unbedingt töten. Sie können auch so viel Blut nehmen, dass es das Opfer überlebt.

Ich muss mir immer wieder vorstellen wie Malfoy wohl das kleine Mädchen umgebracht hat. Wie er sie in die Straße gelockt, sie gepackt und ihr dann die Kehle zerrissen hat. Wie er ihr Blut trank und sich an ihrer Jugend erfreute.

Dann muss ich wieder an den verschüchterten Jungen auf der Mädchentoilette denken, der so verzweifelt geweint hat, weil er an einer viel zu schweren Aufgabe zu zerbrechen drohte. An seine Mutter, die einfach ihr Leben für ihn weggeworfen hätte. Wäre es nur etwas anders und schlechter gekommen, hätte ich vielleicht mit Malfoy ein Schicksal geteilt, denn ich hatte auch mal eine Mutter die sich für mich geopfert hat.

Verdammter Mist! Diese ganzen Gedanken führen doch zu nichts. Ich brauche dringend Ablenkung und ich weiß auch wo ich die bekommen kann.

...-...-...-...

Laut dröhnen die stumpfen und lauten Beats durch den Raum. Man kann die einzelnen Lieder nicht auseinander halten, alles halt den gleichen, brachialen Rhythmus. Die kleine Tanzfläche ist eigentlich viel zu überfüllt und lässt keinen Platz für ausschweifende Bewegungen. Immer mehr konzentriere ich mich auf den Beat und vergesse alles um mich herum. Ich tanze mich in eine Trance und der Alkohol tut sein übriges um meine Wahrnehmung zu trüben.

Das mache ich öfter. Immer wenn mir die Decke über den Kopf zusammen zu brechen droht, gehe ich diesen Club und lasse mein Leben wenigsten für einen Moment hinter mir. Das Ganze habe ich mir kurz nach dem Krieg angewöhnt. Mich plagten öfter Alpträume und da ich nicht in dem großen Haus alleine sein konnte, bin ich eben raus. Dieser Club liegt nicht weit vom Grimmauld Platz, gerade mal eine viertel Stunde zu Fuß. Zuerst wollte ich hier nur etwas trinken und vielleicht Gesellschaft haben, doch der monotone Rhythmus und die elektronischen Geräuschfetzen, haben es mir schnell angetan. Und jetzt bin ich hier Stammgast.

Gerade drückt sich eine süße kleine Blondine an mich, mit der eindeutigen Einladung mehr von ihr zu bekommen. Eigentlich wollte ich heute ja niemanden abschleppen, aber wenn sie sich mir so anbietet, sage ich nicht nein.

Der Club hat eine Galerie und ich schaue gerade nach oben, da sehe ich etwas, dass mich kurz stocken lässt. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen von platinblondem Haar. Doch im nächsten Moment wechselt das Licht und als ich genauer hinsehe kann ich nichts mehr erkennen. Es war bestimmt nur Einbildung, ausgelöst vom Alkohol und immerhin gibt es hier einige Weiber die ihre Haare wasserstoffblond färben.

Ich denke gar nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern konzentriere mich auf meine Tanzpartnerin, die mir alle Gedanken aus dem Kopf fegt mit einer einzigen, gekonnten Hüftbewegung.

...-...-...-...

„Manchmal ist Mine schlimmer als Snape es je sein konnte. Wie sie ihre armen Schüler rumscheucht ist grausam. Die Schüler, die bei uns einkaufen, wissen dass ich ihr Mann bin, aber sie sind so verzweifelt, dass sie es trotzdem versuchen. Die schlucken die Kotzpastillen als wären sie Bertie Botts Bohnen. Die tun mir so leid, dass ich Mine nichts sag. Aber wie geht es dir zurzeit, du siehst etwas übernächtigt aus.", sagt Ron, noch immer mein bester Freund.

Wir haben uns heute zum Abendessen getroffen, nachdem ich am Nachmittag eine Besprechung im Aurorenbüro hatte und mich Sullivan schon wieder nach Hause geschickt hat. Die Besprechung wurde recht kurzfristig, zum Glück aber erst nachmittags einberufen, so dass ich noch etwas schlafen konnte. Meine gestrige Clubbekanntschaft hat mich die Nacht recht wach gehalten. Deswegen sehe ich jetzt auch so fertig aus.

„Bin etwas mit einem neuen Fall beschäftigt. Wir haben ein Vampiropfer gefunden und vermuten, dass der Vampir Draco Malfoy ist.", erkläre ich ruhig. Ich lasse meinen Blick schweifen und schaue durch die großen Fenster des Restaurants in dem wir sitzen. Draußen ist es dunkel und es regnet.

„Das Frettchen? Der ist ein Vampir? Wenn du mich fragst hat er es nicht anders verdient.", empört sich nun Ron. Der alte Hass sitzt bei ihm noch immer tief.

„Der Mist ist, dass wir keine weiteren Opfer gefunden haben, weswegen wir vermuten, er hat mitbekommen, dass wir hinter ihm her sind.", erkläre ich, Rons Aussage ignorierend. Etwas draußen im Regen hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich habe zwar eine neue Brille, aber die würde ich gerade dringend zum Optiker schaffen wollen. Für einen Augenblick glaube ich Draco Malfoy auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen gesehen zu haben, während er direkt in das Restaurant schaute. Doch wieder ging der Moment so schnell vorbei, dass es auch einfach Einbildung hätte sein können. Ich werde langsam paranoid.

„Weißt du was Ron, ich scheine schon ziemlich fertig zu sein. Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich schon nach Hause gehe?", frage ich meinen Freund und reibe mir die Augen.

„Ach was, geh ruhig. So wie du aussiehst brauchst du eine ordentliche Mütze voll Schlaf.", sagt er und ich lächele.

„Morgen ist doch Freitag, warum kommst du mich nicht mit Mine besuchen?"

„Geht klar, Alter. Sobald sie ihre letzte Folterstunde hatte, schleif ich sie zu dir."

...-...-...-...

Ich appariere genau vor dem Grimmauld Platz. Es gibt einen neuen Fidelius-Zauber und ich bin der Geheimniswahrer. Zwar können alle die bereits vom Haus wissen immer noch hier her kommen, doch ins Haus können sie nicht mehr. 

Ich gehe die Stufen zur Tür hinauf, als ich eine Stimme hinter mir höre und wie angewurzelt stehen bleibe.

„Na, Potter?", schnarrt es hinter mir.

...-...-...-...

TBC

Kurz? Fieser Cliff? Pech gehabt!

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es dann nächstes Wochenende und es ist länger als das erste und zweite zusammen… Glaube ich wenigstens.

**Reviewantworten:**

**zissy:** Du hast vollkommen recht es heißt führen. Danke dafür. Ich habe keine Beta deswegen passiert so was mal. Ich versuche darauf zu achten, aber ich bin eben nicht perfekt. Meine ehemaligen Deutschlehrer sind daran schuld. Trotzdem habe ich Tage an denen kann ich gar nichts richtig schreibe. Das mit dem Präsens kann ich verstehen, ist auch nicht einfach es zu schreiben und durchzuhalten, aber dafür klingt die Story eben anders. Ich habe es mit der Vergangenheit versucht, aber es hat irgendwie nicht gepasst. Würde mich trotzdem freuen wenn du dabei bleibst… und mir vielleicht weitere Fehler sagst… ;)

**LaraLynx:** Hey Laralein… Ich weiß, dass du auf Vampirfics stehst. Das habe ich nicht vergessen. seufz Und ja, es wird slash. Ich kann eben nicht aus meiner Haut. noch mehr seufz Wie geht's dir so?


	3. Initium

**Disclaimer: **Charakter, Orte und was alles dazugehört, sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und den entsprechenden Firmen. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und erhebe auch sonst keinen Anspruch auf irgendetwas.

**Warnungen: **Immer noch SPOILER. Diesmal ein bisschen Blut und Gedärme. Evtl. mehr Rechtschreibfehler.

**Mein Senf:** Ein langes Kapitel, was uns endlich richtig in die Story reinbringt. Nachwort wäre vielleicht ganz interessant.

**Kapitel 3: Initium - Anfang**

Ich gehe die Stufen zur Tür hinauf, als ich eine Stimme hinter mir höre und wie angewurzelt stehen bleibe.

„Na, Potter", schnarrt es hinter mir.

Das kann nicht sein. So spricht nur eine Person auf diesem Planeten meinen Namen. Ich drehe mich ruckartig um und es ist tatsächlich wahr.

„Malfoy?", frage ich vollends verwirrt. Da steht er auf der anderen Straßenseite, in einem feinen schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und schaut zu mir rüber. Er hat an angedeutetes Lächeln auf den Lippen, wahrscheinlich weil ich so erschrocken schaue.

„Die Auroren haben an Niveau verloren, wenn sie dich aufgenommen haben. Jemand der so unfähig wie du ist, sollte sich lieber einen weniger gefährlichen Beruf suchen.", sagt er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die mich fast frösteln lässt. Er sagt es mit einer Ruhe, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.

„Was willst du hier und wie kommst du darauf?", frage ich ihn. Leider klinge ich nicht annährend so cool wie er, sondern eher aufgeregt. Ich greife nach meinen Zauberstab. Ich werde versuchen ihn zu provozieren und dann angreifen. Wenn er unachtsam ist, bekommt er einen Schockzauber ab.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass du noch nicht einmal bemerkt hast, dass ich dich die letzten zwei Tage beschadet habe.", sagt Malfoy und grinst mich an. Seine spitzen Eckzähne sind nun sehr gut zu sehen.

„Du meinst wohl eher die letzten Nächte. Tagsüber würdest du zu einem elenden Häufchen Asche zerfallen."

Elegant zuckt er einfach mit den Schultern. Sein Schicksal scheint ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

„Was würden wohl deine Eltern sagen, wenn sie von ihrem missraten Sohn erfahren, der sich nicht einmal vor einem Vampir schützen kann. Ich würde fast sagen, dass du hier derjenige bist, der unfähig ist."

Darauf reagiert er. Sein Lächeln verschwindet augenblicklich und er schaut mich nun ernst an. Ah, Treffer versenkt.

„Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst, Potter. Ich könnte dich einfach so in tausend Stücke zerreißen.", knurrt mir Malfoy entgegen.

Okay, jetzt ist er eindeutig wütend. Er scheint mit sich zu ringen, mich nicht anzuspringen. Als er seine Augen schließt, wahrscheinlich um sich selbst zu beruhigen, ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab und schreie: „Stupor!"

Ich kann gar nicht so schnell pinseln und Malfoy ist verschwunden. Er ist appariert. Ich schaue die Straße auf und ab in der Hoffnung, dass niemand zu sehen ist. Wenn ein Muggel diese Szene gerade gesehen hätte, wäre ich jetzt dran.

Laut vor mich hinfluchend betrete ich mein Haus. Ich werde zum Schutz noch ein paar Zauber sprechen. Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass Malfoy weiß wo ich wohne. Ich werde auch gleich noch mit Sullivan sprechen, denn jetzt ist es definitiv mein Fall.

...-...-...-...

„Ich bin dagegen!", sagt Sullivan, hart an der Grenze zum Schreien. „Sobald ein Fall einen Auror persönlich betrifft muss er von dem Fall abgezogen werden. Das sind die Vorschriften, auch wenn ich weiß, dass dir Regeln gelegentlich egal sind."

„Glauben sie etwa ich könnte nicht mit Malfoy fertig werden?", will ich von meinem Chef wissen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du könntest ihn in die nächste Woche hexen, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Pass auf, ich werde dich von dem Fall abziehen…", beginnt Sullivan, doch ich unterbreche ihn: „Ich will aber nicht!"

„Nun werde nicht kindisch und lasse mich ausreden! Ich werde dich von dem Fall abziehen und dir eine Woche frei geben. Wie du sicher weißt, kann ich nicht überprüfen was du in deiner Freizeit machst. Aber ich gehe natürlich davon aus, dass du zu Hause bleibst.", sagt er und zwinkert mich dabei an.

Eine Sekunde bin ich verwirrt, doch dann begreife ich. „Danke, Sir. Sie haben etwas gut bei mir."

Damit bin ich schon aus seinem Büro verschwunden. Dass Sullivan mir so traut freut mich sehr. Er glaubt wirklich, ich könnte Malfoy so schnell schnappen und ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch sehr motiviert ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

Was hat den arroganten Sack Malfoy eigentlich dazu gebracht mich aufzusuchen? Wenn er mich weiter beschatten wollte, dann hätte er sich mir sicher nicht gezeigt. Vielleicht hat er es aber auch nur wegen seinem Ego getan und um mir unter die Nase reiben zu können, wie leichtsinnig ich doch bin. Er kann sich sicher sein, das werde ich ab jetzt sicher nicht mehr sein.

Ich nehme den Aufzug um in den Keller des Ministeriums zu kommen. Dort unten ist das Archiv. Nach dem Krieg wurde Malfoy verhört, da er ein Todesser war. Irgendwie haben sich die Malfoys wieder aus allem rausgeredet und sich frei gekauft. Doch die Aufzeichnungen lagern noch alle hier und die werde ich mir jetzt holen. Vielleicht findet sich ja so ein Anhaltspunkt wo er sich aufhält.

...-...-...-...

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe jetzt den Fall mit Malfoy übernommen. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher wie geschützt der Grimauld Platz wirklich ist. Bis ich nicht die Erlaubnis für ein paar stärkere Sicherungszauber habe, würde ich euch ungern hier haben.", erkläre ich gerade Ron durch den Kamin.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Kumpel. Es ist jetzt wirklich wichtiger, dass du das Frettchen schnappst.", Ron klingt irgendwie kurz angebunden. Vielleicht hat er gerade einen Streit mit Hermine gehabt. Das könnte erklären warum er so schnell einverstanden war. Wenn ich sonst eine Verabredung wegen meiner Arbeit absagen muss, regt er sich immer noch ewig auf.

Ich nicke nur noch einmal kurz und komme dann aus meinen Kamin gekrochen. Ein Telefon wäre bequemer gewesen, doch ich habe in dem alten Haus Telefonleitung. Alles andere funktioniert mit Magie, deswegen habe ich noch nicht einmal Stromleitungen im Haus. Selbst die wenigen elektronischen Geräte sind verzaubert, obwohl es illegal ist, aber da ich keine Hausdurchsuchung in nächster Zeit erwarte, ist es wohl nicht so schlimm.

Ich mache es mir mit einem dampfenden Kaffe auf meiner großen gemütlichen Couch bequem und beginne die Akten der Malfoys durchzuforsten. Ich habe mir nicht nur die von Malfoy junior besorgt, sondern von seiner ganzen Familie. Es scheint, dass die sich für sehr vornehm halteten Malfoys schon immer eine Menge Dreck am stecken hatten. So lange es Aufzeichnungen über sie gibt, standen sie immer in Verbindung mit Schwarzer Magie.

Wenn die schwarze Magie eine Art Tradition der Malfoys war, dann kann ich nicht verstehen wie sich der blonde Bastard von einem Vampir beißen lassen und auch noch dessen Blut trinken konnte. Vampire werden immerhin als einige der dunkelsten schwarzmagischen Kreaturen dargestellt, die existieren. Er sollte also über sie Bescheid wissen.

Ich habe mir auch noch Bücher über Vampire besorgt in der Hoffnung mein doch eher angestaubtes Wissen aufzufrischen. Es gibt viele Bücher darüber wie man sich vor den Blutsaugern schützt, aber die Literatur im Allgemeinen ist etwas spärlich. Scheinbar wissen die Biester wie man Dinge für sich behält oder es traut sich nur niemand nachzuforschen. Trotzdem gibt es einige bekannte Punkte.

Um zum Vampir zu werden, zum Beispiel, reicht es nicht einfach, von ihnen gebissen zu werden. Man muss das Blut des Vampirs trinken und dann sterben. Das macht meistens der große Blutverlust und wenn nicht, erledigt das Vampirblut den Rest. Man kann sich natürlich auch von einer Brücke schmeißen.

Junge Vampire sind unglaublich durstig und gefährlich. Sie agieren die ersten Nächte alleine durch ihren Instinkt. Und der stärkste unserer Instinkte ist Fressen. Normalerweise bleibt der Ältere Vampir deswegen auch eine Weile bei dem Jungen.

Sie vertragen kein Sonnenlicht. Sie würden verbrennen. Knoblauch und Kreuze tun ihnen nichts, trotzdem haben sie eine natürliche Abneigung dagegen. Tagsüber schlafen sie in Särgen und nachts sind sie auf der Jagd.

Es gibt nur einen Spruch der bei ihnen wirkt und das ist ein Schockzauber. Endgültig töten kann man sie nur durch Sonnenlicht oder Enthauptung. Mit einem Pflock im Herzen ist der Vampir unter Umständen nur paralysiert. Zieht man ihn wieder raus, steht der Vampir vielleicht auch wieder auf. Es scheint darauf anzukommen wie mächtig er ist.

Während meiner Ausbildung schien das immer auszureichen. Ich wusste wie man sie fängt und wie man sie beseitigt. Doch nun erscheint mir mein Wissen lückenhaft. Und ob es überhaupt stimmt, ist eine ganze andere Frage.

Malfoy hat mich jetzt einmal überrascht und ich will nicht, dass es wieder passiert nur weil ich nicht bescheid weiß. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich wie es ist, in gefährlichen Situationen nicht alles Wichtige zu wissen. Diese Lektion war das Letzte was mir Sirius beigebracht hat.

...-...-...-...

Die Nacht ist kalt. Es sind keine Wolken am Himmel, doch ich sehe keine Sterne. Die Lichter der Stadt sind einfach viel zu hell. Es ist gerade erst dunkel geworden und die Straßen sind voller Menschen. Der Herbst hat erst begonnen die Blätter zu färben, aber trotzdem ist es dieses Jahr schon so kalt. Ich ziehe meinen Mantel noch etwas enger an mich.

Ich habe auf Zaubererkleidung verzichtet, da ich mich in Muggel-London aufhalte. Zwar bin ich nicht unter den Leuten, aber das kann sich ja noch ändern. Ich stehe auf dem Dach eines Hauses und schaue nach unten in die Straßen. Von hier oben kann ich nicht so einfach beobachtet werden. Den ganzen Tag habe ich mich mit den Akten rum geschlagen, doch konnte ich nichts in Erfahrung bringen.

Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich das Opfer spielen könnte. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau warum, aber Malfoy hat sich mir nicht einfach nur gezeigt um mich runter zu machen. Er wollte etwas Bestimmtes und ich bin mir sicher er hat es noch nicht bekommen. Deswegen habe ich mich selbst zum Köder gemacht.

Ich bleibe nicht nur auf diesem Haus. Ich appariere zum nächsten Dach und schaue mir auch hier die Umgebung an. Ich weiß, dass es der Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen gleich kommt. Doch ich bin mir sicher, Malfoy wird mich schon finden. Und wenn er das tut, dann will ich wenigstens den Ort festlegen. Hier oben habe ich freie Bahn und muss mir keine Gedanken machen ob ich jemanden verletze oder ob wir gesehen werden.

Plötzlich höre ich einen furchtbaren Schrei, der mich zusammen schrecken lässt. Ich kann nicht genau sagen woher der Schrei kam, trotzdem appariere ich nach unten in eine Gasse und beginne zu laufen. Ich höre noch einen Schrei, leiser und viel schwächer, aber es reicht aus, um zu erkennen wo ich hin muss.

Die Gasse ist verwinkelt und ich kann immer nur ein paar Meter weit sehen, deswegen lasse ich mich von den Wimmern leiten, welches immer schwächer an meine Ohren dringt. Ich höre gerade jemand beim sterben zu, wird es mir bewusst.

Ich biege um eine Ecke und plötzlich stehe ich einer großen, in einem schwarzen Umhang gekleideten Gestalt gegenüber. Die Kapuze ist so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass ich nichts erkennen kann. Vor der Gestalt, auf dem Boden liegt eine Frau, deren Bauch aufgeschnitten ist. Sie ist tot. Die dunkle Gestalt war gerade dabei die Frau aus zu weiden. Ein Teil ihres Darmes schaut schon aus der Bauchhöhle raus.

Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab, den ich schon beim Laufen aus meinem Mantel gefischt habe, doch die Gestalt appariert bevor ich auch nur überlegen könnte welchen Spruch ich spreche. Langsam bin ich es leid, dass jeder appariert wenn ich meinen Zauberstab ziehe. Will sich denn keiner mit mir auch mal duellieren?

Ich verdänge die Gedanken schnell und laufe ich zu der Frau, knie mich neben sie und versuche ihren Puls zu fühlen, aber da ist nichts mehr. Sie ist noch ganz warm und ich fühle mich schuldig, dass sie bald eine kalte Leiche sein wird. Wäre ich eher da gewesen…

„Expecto Patronum!", rufe ich in die dunkle Nacht und mein Echo schalt mir furchtbar laut entgegen. Ich schicke meinen Patronus los um die Auroren zu benachrichtigen. Sie werden wissen von wem er kommt, aber ich bleibe nicht hier. Das hier ist nicht der Mörder den ich suche.

...-...-...-...

Die Woche die mir Sullivan gegeben hat, ist morgen vorbei und ich habe immer noch keine Spur. Inzwischen zieht sich eine blutige Spur durch die Straßen Londons, denn sowohl dieser mysteriöse Mörder, als auch Malfoy sind noch nicht geschnappt.

Jede Nacht finden die Auroren wenigstens 7 Vampirleichen. Der andere ist nicht ganz so blutrünstig mit gerade mal 2 neuen Leichen, dafür ist er umso brutaler. Zwei Tage nachdem ich den New Ripper, so wird er inzwischen betitelt, gesehen habe tauchte eine neue, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelte, Leiche auf. Finger, Zehen, Hände, Füße, Arme, Beine und Kopf lagen in einem ganzen verdammten Hinterhof verstreut. Die Eingeweide haben wir etwas später auf einer Wäscheleine aufgehängt in einem Nachbarhof gefunden.

Leiche Nummer 4 wurde einen Tag später gehäutet in einem Park entdeckt. Die Haut haben wir noch nicht gefunden.

Alle vier Personen scheinen nichts gemeinsam zu haben, außer dass sie Zauberer waren. So eine unglaubliche Mordserie mit gleich zwei Mördern gab es noch nie in der Zaubererwelt. Genau deswegen und weil sie immer noch nicht geschnappt sind, wird die Öffentlichkeit langsam immer wütender. Der Tagesprophet hat gestern einen Artikel über die ganze Sache veröffentlicht in der unsere ganze Abteilung im Allgemeinen und Sullivan als Leiter des Aurorenbüros im Besonderen kritisiert wird.

Teddy springt gerade wild durch das Wohnzimmer und in meine Arme. Da ich tagsüber nicht viel machen kann und ich immer noch frei habe, gehe ich eben meinen Freunden auf den Geist. Heute allerdings kümmere ich mich um mein Patenkind. Er ist ein quirliges kleines Monster. Ständig springt er rum und braucht etwas zu tun. Und wenn ich da bin, dann bin ich die Beschäftigung.

Nur manchmal, wenn sein Blick zufällig auf das Hochzeitsfoto von Remus und Tonks fällt wird er für einige Augenblicke ganz ruhig und sein Gesichtausdruck nachdenklich. Doch so schnell diese Momente auch kommen, so schnell sind sie auch wieder verflogen.

Es klingelt an der Tür und Andromeda steht auf und geht zur Tür, während Teddy versucht meine Haare glatt zu streichen. Ich höre an der Tür eine Frauenstimme und kann nur an eine Person denken, die jetzt vorbei kommen würde.

Drei Sekunden später steht Narzissa Malfoy in der Tür. Teddy quietscht erfreut auf und rennt zu ihr hin. Sie geht in die Hocke und umarmt ihn liebevoll. Ich frage mich ob sie das auch früher bei ihrem eigenen Sohn gemacht hat und ob sie da denn gleichen gütigen Gesichtausdruck hatte.

„Harry, ich würde dich gern für einen Augenblick sprechen.", sagt sie in einer sehr melodischen, aber auch traurigen Stimme. Ich habe sie noch nie direkt hier getroffen und deswegen weiß ich nicht ob es ihre übliche Art zu sprechen ist oder ob sie wegen ihres Sohnes traurig ist. Ich vermute mal stark, genau das ist es auch worüber sie mit mir sprechen möchte.

„Teddy bleibst du mal kurz bei Oma Andromeda?"

Der kleine nickt einfach nur und verlässt das Zimmer mit Andromeda, die verspricht ihm einen Kakao zu machen. Ich sitze einfach nur da und schaue Narzissa erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß, dass du Draco erst vor kurzem gesehen hast. Die Auroren die uns befragt haben, sagten es uns.", erzählt sie, während sie ihre zart grüne Robe glatt streicht, durch das Zimmer läuft und sich neben mich setzt.

„Ich habe ihn nicht nur das eine mal gesehen. Vor 6 Tagen ist er beim Grimmauld Platz aufgetaucht und hat mit mir gesprochen.", sage ich. Ich weiß nicht warum ich ihr das erzähle, immerhin ist es streng vertraulich. Doch ich fühle mich ihr gegenüber verpflichtet. Während ich ihr das erzähle werden ihre Augen immer größer.

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen? Wie geht es ihm und stimmt es wirklich was die Auroren erzählt haben? Ist er… ist er… ein… Vampir?"

Ich kann sie nicht ansehen. Die Sorge die in ihrer Stimme mitklingt ist furchtbar erdrückend. Plötzlich packt sie meine Hände und ich schaue ihr doch noch ins Gesicht. Ich erkenne die tiefen Augenringe, die sie versucht hat zu überschminken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich seit Monaten Sorgen macht.

Ich traue meiner Stimme nicht und nicke einfach. In ihren Augen beginnen sich Tränen zu sammeln und sie lässt eine meiner Hände los um sie sich abzuwischen. Einige Sekunden schaut sie an mir vorbei, zu den Bildern auf dem Kamin. Ich kann nicht sagen an was sie denkt, doch sie fängt sich schnell wieder und schaut mich mit festem Blick an.

„Du musst mir etwas versprechen. Egal… was er jetzt ist, versprich mir, dass du ihn mir zurück bringst."

Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen. Ich soll einen blutrünstigen Vampir einfach dem Ministerium vorenthalten und ihr überlassen? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es mich meinen Job kosten könnte, könnte Malfoy sie einfach töten. Wenn er sie nicht mehr erkennt oder es ihm egal ist, was würde er dann wohl tun?

Ich schaue in ihren azurblauen Augen und weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ich kann ihr das nicht einfach versprechen. Er muss für seine Taten bestraft werden. Aber könnte ich ihr auch einfach so diesen verzweifelten Wunsch abschlagen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte ihn ihr zu erfüllen? Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht.

...-...-...-...

Die Nacht ist eingebrochen und wie die Nächte zuvor bin ich auf den Dächern Londons unterwegs. Das Gespräch mit Narzissa lässt mich einfach nicht mehr los. Noch immer bin ich zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen.

Auf einmal höre ich hinter mir ein Geräusch. Es klingt als würde jemand apparieren. Ich drehe mich so schnell um, wie ich nur kann und mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Draco Malfoy steht keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt. Leider stehe ich genau an der Hauskante und er bräuchte mich nur anzutippen damit ich 13 Stockwerke in die Tiefe stürze.

„Malfoy!", sage ich. Leider klinge ich verdammt überrascht und das ärgert mich etwas.

„Potter.", sagt Malfoy da schon viel gelassener und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich dachte mir, da du ja jede Nacht so verzweifelt nach mir suchst, erfülle ich dir den Wunsch und beehre dich mit meiner Anwesenheit."

‚Arroganter Bastard!', ist alles was mir dazu einfallen will. Natürlich sage ich das nicht laut, will ihn ja nicht verärgern. Wie das letzte Mal als er aufgetaucht ist, trägt er auch heute einen Anzug. Dieser hier ist allerdings in einem tiefen Rot mit schwarzen Nadelstreifen.

„Nein, wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?", frage ich gespielt gerührt. Wenn Malfoy spielen will, dann kann er das haben. Das verschafft mir nur umso mehr Zeit.

„Weißt du, ich dachte, da ihr Auroren ja offensichtlich so völlig bescheuert seid, helfe ich euch und gebe euch die Chance mich zu erwischen. Also los Potter, du hast genau jetzt die Gelegenheit die winzige Ehre deiner Kollegen zu retten.", spottet er weiter.

„Und genau das werde ich tun. Stupor!", schreie ich in die Stille. Malfoy scheint überrascht. Ich schwöre er versucht zu apparieren, doch ich habe in der Zeit in der er gesprochen hat einen Anti-Apparations-Zauber auf das Dach gelegt.

Malfoy liegt bewusstlos vor mir. Ich weiß leider nicht wie lange der Schockzauber bei ihm halten wird. Für einige Sekunden betrachte ich das Gesicht des Vampirs und mir fällt seine vollkommene Perfektion auf. Ich schicke wieder meinen Patronus los um die Auroren zu holen.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das der Junge von damals sein soll. Malfoy sieht viel erwachsener aus, männlicher. Eigentlich weiß ich, dass seine Haut weiß wie ein Blatt Papier ist, doch im Dämmerlicht der Nacht sieht es einfach nur aristokratisch aus.

Und da schießen mir wieder die Worte von Narzissa in den Kopf, die ich die letzten fünf Minuten erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Sie ist einfach nur eine sich sorgende Mutter und sie hat mir damals geholfen. Ich würde mich jetzt gerne revanchieren, doch dieser Bastard hier hat den Tod verdient. Helfe ich ihr, helfe ich auch ihm. Außerdem, übergebe ich ihm den Auroren, dann wird Narzissa sicherlich daran zerbrechen.

„Harry bist du da oben? Du musst den Apparations-Schutz aufheben, damit wir zu dir rauf können. Harry hörst du mich?", ruft Lester mir von unten zu. Egal wie ich mich entscheide, es muss jetzt sein.

Entweder Malfoys verdienten Tod oder das Wohlergehen seiner Mutter…

...-...-...-...

TBC

Ich liebe Cliffhanger. Allerdings könnte es passieren, dass ihr eine Weile nichts von mir hört. Ich habe angefangen zu Arbeiten und komme unter der Woche nicht an meinen PC. Mir bleibt nur das Wochenende. Das nächste Kapitel könnte also zwei, drei Wochen auf sich warten lassen.

**Reviewantworten:**

**zissy: **Nun, dann hoffe ich mal, dass dich meine Story im Guten überzeugt hat. Aber rumkritisieren kannst du gerne. Also 9 Deutschlehrer hatte ich nicht. Dafür annährend so viele Französischlehrer. Weiß also, dass man bei so was nicht viel lernt. Die Deutschlehrerin die bei mir den Durchbruch geschafft hat, war einfach mal total durchgeknallt. Ich war so fasziniert, dass ich jede Stunde an ihren Lippen hing.


End file.
